


Dangerous Habits (Dangerous Girl) [PODFIC]

by Flyndragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Body Horror, Gen, Haruno Sakura-centric, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyndragon/pseuds/Flyndragon
Summary: After the disasterous mission in Wave, Sakura returns to Konoha with a new drive: she wants to truly earn her spot on Team 7, and be able to protect her teammates. Unfortunately, nobody else seems to be willing to support her new goal, so she resorts to teaching herself: she decides her team needs a medic, and since she doesn't have the connections or record to earn a place at the hospital, she practices on herself.





	Dangerous Habits (Dangerous Girl) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dangerous Habits (Dangerous Girl)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739421) by [Dovey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovey/pseuds/Dovey). 



### Streaming Audio

Chapter One: 

Chapter Two: 

### Downloads

File | Duration | Size  
---|---|---  
[Ch. 1 MP3](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/ja7ayvfn1y/Dangerous_Habits_Dangerous_Girl_Chapter_1.mp3) | 18:08 | 17.34 MB  
[Ch. 2 MP3](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/vpnm0s0thr/Dangerous_Habits_Dangerous_Girl_Chapter_2.mp3) | 13:26 | 12.66 MB  
[Podbook TBA]() |  |   
  
### Music

[Hurt [Instrumental/Orchestral Arrangement]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8IacnxXqic) by Trent Reznor - Arranged by Toby Fletcher

[Bury It (Instrumental)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCXsMPnpShA) by CHVRCHES

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dovey for allowing me to Podfic her work. Hopefully I can finish the other chapters promptly. When I've caught up on the current chapter I will also be releasing a full length MP3, as well as a full length Podbook. For now, enjoy chapter one!
> 
> Please feel free to leave any feedback you have for me in the comments. This is my first attempt at a podfic and I would love any advice you have!


End file.
